The first automobiles were nothing but "horseless carriages" and their frame structures were based on the concept of wagons and carriages of those days with little consideration for speed and collision related aspects as we known them today; this conceptual philosophy persists in most cases to this day and it is only since the energy crisis that the tendency to smaller, lighter and more efficient vehicles is being considered from different approaches. This disclosure reveals one of such radical concepts based on the fundamentally sound and proven principle of the BICYCLE which can carry up to ten times its weight in useful cargo.
The existing automobiles are usually constructed in one of three ways: 1. Separate bodies bolted to very heavy inboard frames; 2. Unitized bodies with proper extensions and reinforcements to support their wheels and bumpers; and 3. Endless combinations of the two above principles. This invention is based on the precept of dividing the vehicle longitudinally into three sections: the two side portions, each one rigid enough by itself not only to functionally and operatively accommodate its front and rear wheels, but the two sides configured rigid and strong enough to support the total weight of the complete vehicle and its intended cargo between them; the two thus configured and constructed sides are operatively and functionally connected by plural rigid, torsionally resilient and specifically bent connecting members serving as the bracing and supporting spacer means between them and functionally and operatively combined with them to produce an efficient, road worthy automobile structure able to transport its passengers and cargoes between thus interconnected sides; and its front and back facing side are reinforced by plurality of the same type of transverse connecting means functioning as front and back bumper supporting means.